


Heat At First Sight

by D8ONO



Series: Night When It Began [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Siegfried, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Karna, One Side JunaKar, Rich Family Drama, Second Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Siegfried was met Karna and both of them were instantly attracted to each other. Fated mate, people called it. It was a moment of heat and lust, both lost their senses and they mated.





	1. Heat at first sight

Siegfried had finally arrived at the hotel he had to attend his brother, Sigurd’s third year anniversary with Brynhildr. He ran as fast as he could to the elevator and pressed on the eighteenth floor where the party was going on. Siegfried was very very late. Sigurd should be okay with it, as the brothers shared the same patient temperament, including their youngest, Sieg. But Siegfried just didn't like being late on such party.

When Siegfried arrived, Sieg greeted him. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sumanai for being late.” Siegfried’s first word was as always, his catchphrase sumanai.

Sigurd went to them with Brynhildr holding on his arm. The woman was clearly so happy with this surprise party Sigurd decided to held for her. “Siegfried, sorry for dumping all the work on you.” Sigurd smiled to his brother and apologized. Because of this party, Sigurd left all the matters to his brother.

"It's okay. Today's a big day for you and Brynhildr," Siegfried smiled to his brother and then he looked to the woman.

"Thank you for coming, Siegfried." Brynhildr thanked the man. Her smile were less melancholic than her usual ones. Yeah, she was very delighted.

Sigurd and Brynhildr were both from elite families, but they weren’t married by arrangement, unlike what people thought. They were actually very in love with each other and married out of love. Brynhildr especially.

The brothers talked for some time and laughed a bit. “You should start dating someone now. You can’t reject all those proposals everyday.” Sigurd jokingly said to Siegfried, half-ly showing off his Brynhildr. Siegfried just laughed it off.

Siegfried was twenty-seven and a lot of people had been sending him meeting proposals. Siegfried was the eldest son of the prestigious rich family. Of course, a lot of people would want to send their daughters to him. But Siegfried wasn’t the type to marry for family standings. He politely refused them all. But lately, it had been a lot. He could receive three to five invitation for a day.

Their family had been a very open minded one. Their parents believed love was more important that statuses and wealth. They married at older age compared to the others because of the social norms at that time, they really had to work hard just to get married. And then, they adopted a commoner beta as their third son, something that looked so bizarre to the other elite families. 

Though, no one would speak badly of his family because of their wealth, at not least in front of them. Their parents both had passed a year ago. His mother by cancer and his father followed shortly afterwards. Loving each other until the end and inseparatable. Siegfried was really glad for Sigurd whom had found his love and would like his own as well. Siegfried wanted him and his future partner could be like his parents.

The party was very merry. Friends and relatives were enjoying the time. Siegfried was used to these parties as the elites have parties very often. Though, he wasn’t really fond of joining the conversation. Siegfried wasn’t the best talker in the world. Sigurd usually does the talking for most of the things.

Siegfried had eaten some of the dishes Sieg had brought to him and drank two glass of wine. He also had talked a few words to the guests before he decided to leave the room to get some fresh air. 

Sigurd has rented a room to stay because it was new year and they would party the whole night until morning. Sieg had handed Siegfried the card key in case he wanted to rest.

A lot of people were having feast in the hotel. As expected of a famous five star hotel, everything was great here. The food and drinks were clearly amazing. The service was great. The decorations and paintings were top notch. The halls were taken by rich people to celebrate their new year party, or some occasions. Siegfried wandered around the corridor, looking at the paintings and the people walked passing him.

Then, there was this pale looking man who walked pass him and suddenly, he trembled. The sweet smell started to emerge and Siegfried was attracted to him. It smelled so nice and inviting. The scent of omega heat.

The pale man looked to him. His cheeks were red and his breath were imminent as he looked at Siegfried. Siegfried instantly knew what had happened. This omega was reacting to him. This omega’s heat was not the cycle one, but a sudden one by meeting a compatible alpha.

Karna decided that the best course was to run away. He wanted to head to the furthest toilet to take the suppressants in his pockets, but was stopped by the alpha. Siegfried felt if he didn’t grab on this man now, he would forever lose him to other alpha. 

Siegfried covered his nose and grabbed on the man's hand and pulled him away. This omega was in dire situation. Most of the people here were alphas, and this smell could attract everyone. It already did.

A few alphas had came to check on the source of the smell. Siegfried tried to resist as much as he could and took the man to his room. He opened the door with the card, and pushed the man into the room and closed the door. At least, he would be safe from the other alphas for now.

Siegfried went to the closest staff he could find and requested suppressants to be delivered to his room, telling him that this was very urgent.

When the medicine arrived, Siegfried slowly opened the door again. The smell was unbearable. It was so heavy and hot. It was really arousing that Siegfried was turned on. But he kept his senses. He covered his nose as he looked into the room, searching for the omega. The man was sitting at the floor at the corners. 

Siegfried walked to him and handed him the pill he had brought. But the omega didn't took it, instead, he jumped on Siegfried and pushed him, pinning him down on the bed. The teary blue eyes looked down to him, lustful and begging for relieve. Siegfried was mesmerized with the beauty but he was still trying to held back... until he omega came down and kissed him.

The tongue entered his mouth and the taste of the omega said one thing to Siegfried, this omega was indeed, very compatible with him. His genes were shouting yes, telling him to fuck now. This was his fated mate. He instantly lost his rationality and only thought of one thing, he want to impregnate this omega and make him bore his children.

Siegfried flipped their position, pushing the omega under him, back facing him. Karna was very co-operative. He had already touched himself when Siegfried was waiting outside. All Karna’s mind was filled with, was that he wanted this alpha’s cum inside him. He wanted to get pregnant from this man’s seeds.

Karna’s body was ready. His hole was sticky and dripping wet and he was hard. Siegfried simply needed to do his part. He took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his hard dick. He shoved his dick into the hole and Karna moaned in delight. Happiness was the right word to describe how he felt right now. He had never felt this happy in his whole life. All thanks to the hormones controlling his very whole body until his feelings.

Siegfried didn’t start slow. There was no need for it. He thrusted as fast as he could, only thinking about how much he wanted to cum inside and mark on this omega. He moved in and out as he licked and sucked on the nape while grabbing on the smaller and thin body, exploring and then play with the dick, stroking him as he kept on taking the man from behind. The omega’s scent was too sweet. 

“Haa! Haa! Ahh! Ahhnn...” Karna cried from the ectasy flushing into his head. The room was filled with his noises, the sound of bodies slapping, and the very wet sound coming from their intercourse. He was getting wetter with every thurst. He was leaking out a lot from his hole. He couldn’t believe sex could feel this good. The huge dick hit on his sweet spot and he screamed. It kept pushing into that part, Karna could feel the dick deep that his insides twicthed from the pleasure. _Ah, it’s so big! Amazing! This feels so god!_

As Siegfried thrusted to the deepest part he could, he released his seeds into the omega’s womb. And at the same time, he bit on his nape, essentially claiming this man as his. He licked the wound clean and was done with the marking. Karna looked back to the man with sheepish eyes. 

Now that he had been chained up, his heat was toned down. Karna let himself being chained. The wound hurts only a little. Karna had thought that marking would be painful, but this man just did it very gently. The lust was still there. They were like animals. They didn’t even know each other’s name, yet here they were, fucking because their bodies wanted it.

Finished with the marking, Siegfried flipped Karna to face him. Then, he continued fucking him. Because his brain was telling him to release more into him. He wanted to make babies. He shoved his dick inside once again and moved again. He kissed the man, tasting the man’s saliva. It was the taste of fertile omega, waiting to have a baby. _Delicious..._ “Mhhmmhmm...”

Karna grabbed on the wide back, hanging on the endowed body closely as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling under there. Siegfried’s humps and groans were low and husky. Subconciously, Karna’s mind was telling him this man’s seeds would be high quality, making him want for more. He wanted to be filled more. 

“Haaaa... more... more...” He moaned loudly as he felt so high with the thrust pushing him closer to his limit. He was crying out of pleasure. His heat had caused bis body to be very sensitive and the pleasure he felt from the touches, kisses, and thrusts were sending him to nirvana. Siegfried moved faster and faster as he heard the sound of his omega. Siegfried let out a long sigh as he came again inside. 

He did so many times, just releasing more until Karna felt so heavy and filled. Siegfried stayed plugged for a moment as he watched the man below him twitching on his dick, really enjoying their mating session. Then, he pulled out slowly. The juices of arousal, mixed with the seeds were leaking out from his hole. 

_What a waste..._ was the thing Karna had in his mind as his body twitched more.

When he had calmed down, he looked to Siegfried who had been sitting in front on him. He had been right there since he pulled out, only looking at Karna who was still laying on his back. He hadn’t moved an inch since they were finished. Karna was feeling sleepy but sleeping in this situation was just a bad idea.

Now that the heat has gone, both of them had returned to themselves. Karna realized he probably had thrown himself into the pithell. He didn’t even know whom this alpha was. There were no promises made before this. He looked at the alpha’s troubled face. _This man might not want me after all..._ Karna sighed and closed his eyes for seconds.

Karna sat up slowly and they both looked at each other. Siegfried was actually quite intimidated with those icy blue eyes. _Is he angry...? He must be very angry right now._ “That... sumanai...” Siegfried didn’t know what to say. He realized he probably had started something new... with a total stranger.

“Hmph,” Karna smirked a bit. It wasn’t like he was forced into this. It was the other way. Karna was the one who seduced him with his pheromones and now, he felt bad for this man. No way Karna could ask responsibility from someone who did nothing wrong. And this man seemed like a very gentle person. A good person, yes. “It’s fine. It’s not your fault... I’m sorry. It’s my problem.” A slight pain on his chest as he spoke.

“I... that... I am Siegfried.” Not knowing how to start a conversation, he introduced himself instead. Basic of communication.

“...Karna.” He told him the name like a word. 

They sat in total silence for the next minutes. Only looking around, and glanced at each other awkwardly. This was complicated. Siegfried would like to take responsibility for this, but he was also not ready for this. And this Karna was a stranger. Siegfried wanted a meaningful relationship, not a jump on boat one. His parents would be very disappointed with him if they knew this.

The possibilty of concieving was quite high and they both knew it. Abortion was the last thing Siegfried would want to do to his child. So, Siegfried couldn’t just leave this omega. Even if he turned out to be not pregnant, he was still bounded to him. Siegfried could never abandon his bonded mate. He sighed, what would Sigurd say about this? How could he explain this to his brothers? Sieg was still a teen too.

Karna stared to the ceiling for a while. He knew who this man was as soon as he named himself. He was one of the most desired alpha in the high-class society. He had listened quite times of this name being talked by the women in the party. They wanted to meet him, but he refused their invitations. They said that he might had a lover already for refusing all their meetings. 

Siegfried was a man with status and Karna had learnt enough from his family to know that he couldn’t expect anything from this man. A man with wealth and fame, with many of women in-line asking for him, no way, he would settle down with Karna. And Seigfried had an image to keep up, just like Karna’s birth family. It was fultile.

Karna had mentally tossed out the last bits of his hope to the closest dust bin. The little happiness he physically felt some time ago had fell flat. It was his mistake anyway. He should be ready to accept the consequenses. His face returned to his default expressless face as he got up from the bed. His hips hurted so he rubbed on it for a few seconds.

“Sumanai, are you okay...?” Siegfried awkwardly asked. The alpha was still in internal turmoil.

“Ah, no problem,” Karna easily said as he picked on his clothes that were tossed around at the floor. He dressed up. It felt uncomfortable with his ass being sticky and tingly, but he didn’t had any tissue with him. So he would bear with it. 

He looked back at Siegfried after he was done clothing himself. “I’m going home now. Good bye.” He said and proceeded to leave the room nonchalantly.

Siegfried stared in silence at the door that had just closed. He needed a few more seconds to register what had just happened. His supposed mate had just left him to go home... without even telling Siegfried his contact or address. Basically bidding him good bye after a one night stand. _What a crazy person!_

Siegfried quickly dressed himself. As fast as he could. And then he chased after Karna. Siegfried caught him at the hotel’s main entrance, waiting for a taxi. Oh, the taxi just arrived. Siegfried apologized to the driver and asked him to drive away. 

“I’ll take you home.” Siegfried said.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Two kinds of people

Siegfried drove Karna home with his mental ready to face the parents, ready to make a long explanation and plans, but the man lived alone in a run-down two story apartment, which worried Siegfried a lot because his neighbor below was a yakuza dude with bunch of tattoos. and the one who lived next to him was a goldy biker. But part of him was also relieved because he really didn’t had to talk to his parents now.

Siegfried asked for his mobile number but Karna only had a house phone, which was rare for nowadays person, but that was fine. Siegfried would call Karna every night to ask how he was and would come to see Karna at every few days with food and things, which was counted as courting gifts. 

He also went to the cafe for a few times and was introduced to Cu and Emiya, who were his classmates at high school. Cu complained about how Karna was being so quick while he was still single. But he still congratulate them though. So far, they were going very well. Though, a bit awkward at some times.

Two weeks after going like that, they decided to have a blood test at the hospital. Well, because they need to know as soon as possible. Both of them were not that surprised when the results turned out to be positive.

And so, with the things getting clear and moving on high speed, Siegfried had to tell his brothers now. Siegfried called Sigurd and Sieg, telling them both to come to his place this evening because he had to announce his mate to them. Though, both of them didn’t expect that they already made a new life..

“So... how old is the baby?” Sigurd asked with slow voice. They all sat in the living room, discussing about this. Karna sat beside Siegfried at the double seat, Sigurd across them at the one seat, and Sieg was at the middle of the long couch in between two of them, awkwardly sitting there.

“Two weeks.” Siegfried answered as he sweated cold, taking a peek on his brother and glanced to Karna.

“And... when did you two met?” Sigurd asked another question.

“Two weeks ago.” Siegfried’s tone was nervous. He looked at Sigurd but his brother’s eyes were not visible because his glasses was reflecting the lights. But his lips were flat. Sigurd looked at Karna and was quite intimidated. The omega looked like he was angry.

“And...” Sigurd spoke up again after a moment of silence. “You’re not trying to run away from responsibilities, right?” 

“Of course not!” Siegfried quickly shot up his answer. 

Karna looked at Siegfried’s very troubled face and then to the rest of the brothers. Karna wondered if his brothers would feel like this as well. This was a good family. And then the talk of the women resurfaced in Karna’s head again, that Siegfried probably had a lover. “I...” Karna spoke up. “... can take care of this by myself. I don’t mean to cause any harm to Siegfried’s life. I’m sorry.”

Siegfried looked at the smaller man. He didn’t like it when Karna frowned. “Don’t say that. You’re not alone on this,” He grabbed on Karna’s shoulder and told him. “It’s okay. I’ll fullfill my promise.” 

Sigurd and Sieg looked at their brother and his mate. They did seemed like a good pair. And their brother did cared for this man. They knew it just by seeing his eyes when he looked at Karna. The eyes had some emotions in them. 

Karna was touched with this man’s kindness. But it felt like he was being a burden. To Siegfried and his brothers. They would be laughed at if Siegfried took an omega male as his bride. And there was another thing, _What about his lover..?_

Sieg looked at his brothers and then to his said mate, back and forth. The air was awkward. No, none of them were angry with this. Even if their parents were here, they wouldn’t be angry. Angry was that rare of emotion in their house. Sigurd was just shocked with the sudden announcement. He could figure out that his brother had this man at his party night. He had heard some news about an omega suddenly came at heat at the hotel, but he didn’t expect it had something or anything to do with Siegfried.

As far as Sieg saw, Karna seemed like a good person. Sieg was often mistreated for his birth by the other elites, but Karna just didn’t had the vibes like those people. Sieg laughed lightly, trying to serve a middle man to ease the awkwardness. “Karna-san... again? When is your birthday? How old are you?” Sieg asked the friendly question. 

“I will be nineteen by next month.” Karna answered like his usual tone.

Siegfried flinched at the answer. He didn’t expect Karna to be that young. Nineteen was totally a minor according to common sense. Sigurd’s glasses shone again. “Brother, we need to talk.” Sigurd said and Siegfried nodded. 

They went to the other room to do their ‘adult’ talk, leaving the two teens alone in the room. They went to Siegfried’s office room. Sigurd closed the door and looked at Siegfried. 

Sigurd fixed his glasses, showing his intellectual nature. “I told you to date someone... not to knock up someone.”

“Sumanai...” Siegfried could only apologize again.

“Not to mention he is a minor, just a year older than Sieg!” Yes. He was over eighteen and therefore it wasn’t a crime to bed him. But still, a month before nineteen was just young. Karna couldn’t even buy alcohol yet. He needed to be twenty to do that. Plus, the age difference between them was quite a gap.

“Sumanai...” Siegfried apologized again even though no amount of sumanais could fix this. “I didn’t know he was that young.”

“Did you talk to his family yet?” 

“Not yet.”

Sigurd sighed at his brother. “You have to do that and quickly announce him before he start showing.”

It was an unspoken rule for the elite class. If they were going to get married, they would hold an announcement party to introduce their partner. In many cases, it was more like political announcement. But not for Siegfried, he wasn’t marrying anyone of the other elite family. Or maybe not, he just didn’t know yet.

And so they returned to the living room and discussed about the dates. The announcement party would be three weeks from now, also on his birthday. So it was double party. Why not? Siegfried was pleased with the idea. Though, Karna was a bit weird with it. He never had his birthday celebrated before. It just felt strange.

About the marriage, that would wait longer. Marrying right after announcement was just not a the custom here. And they didn’t want to make it seem like it was shotgun marriage even if it was one. They had decided that would come after the baby’s birth. 

“For now, you should talk to Karna’s family and explain the situation,” Sigurd advised his brother. “You have to properly ask for Karna, understand?” 

“Sumanai. I understand.” Siegfried smiled to his brothers for helping him sort out the things. Siegfried was just too nervous to do it by himself and Karna was a commoner. 

Siegfried offered his brothers for dinner, but they turn it down. Sigurd was mainly because Brynhildr’s home-cooking was waiting for him. Sieg needed to go back to his dorm soon. The teen brother was an art student.

After sending Sigurd and Sieg off with some earful ‘advises’, Siegfried returned to the room. “Sieg-kun is a good person.” Karna smiled to Siegfried. 

They had chatted a bit and they liked each other. Sieg told Karna that he was an adopted son, but nonetheless, his brothers treated him like a real brother. Karna was sure Sieg’s every words were true. Just look at the young man’s smile was enough to confirm it. This family was a good one filled with love and gentleness.

“Ah,” Siegfried nodded and sat down beside his mate. “He came here when he was five and had been always like that ever since then.” If only Karna’s family could be like this, he would had led a better childhood.

Siegfried awkwardly sat beside Karna. He glanced around the room and then to him. “What about your lover?” Karna asked out of nowhere.

“Eh?” Siegfried raised his brows as he looked at the man for a few seconds. “I don’t have one though.” He finally answered. If he had one, there wouldn’t be any need to refuse all those meetings everyday.

Karna’s expression brighten as soon as he heard the answer. “Really?” He asked as their eyes met. Their face were close enough and Karna’s scent was sweet.

“Ah,” Siegfried blushed at the smile he was shown. His mate was just beautiful and cute too. His eyes were a bit cold and could be scary, but that was just his looks. Even those eyes were charming on their own. Siegfried was so attracted to this man. _Ah... I want to kiss him..._

Stop. Siegfried had to place a stop in front of himself. He needed to sort out the thing first. “I want to meet you parents. But I think you should call them first.”

Karna was unsure about this. His mother probably wouldn’t care about him. But he had to at least tell her. So he borrowed Siegfried’s phone and dialed her number as Siegfried stood next to him, closely, so that he could listen to the call.

Karna started to speak up as he heard his mother’s hello on the other side. “Mother. It’s Karna,” Karna paused a moment to wait for a response, but she didn’t say anything so he continued. “I want to inform you... that... I am pregnant..”

She sighed. This son of her was causing her another headache. He must be fucking around and got pregnant irresponsibly. But at least, he had nothing to do with her other sons. She typed on the amount she believed would be sufficient for a long time. “I’ll send you money to your account.”

“No. I don’t mean it that way. My partner wants to see you. If that’s okay...” Of course not. Karna already knew the answer. 

“I’ve sent the money so please don’t bother me with your life anymore.” She said and hanged up the call.

Karna stood there, frozen and silent for a moment, un-moving as he listen to the sound of the end of the call. His face were empty. It always hurt when he called his mother. She would only send him money and that was all. She never tried to listen to him. 

Siegfried looked at Karna worriedly. He never expected Karna’s family situation was something like that. He was too used to his gentle parents that it never crossed his head that Karna’s might hate him. _Was it because his gender?_ Siegfried would had do the talking if he knew it was like this. “Sumanai, are you okay?”

“Ah,” Karna finally responded after he put down the phone. “Sorry for that.” He returned to his normal self. But the pain in his eyes were visible. Karna maybe patient and mature, but he was still a young leaf. A teen who still hoped for his mother's attention.

“... it’s okay.” Siegfried could only give his gentlest look to soothe his mate. Siegfried’s body moved by its own, naturally pulled the man to his chest and hugged him. Siegfried could feel the pain Karna was feeling. His chest was heavy. His body had naturally loved this man. _Smells good..._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kunti received the news about announcement party. Siegfried was taking a bride. Who and from which family was unknown and that made everyone wanted to see the person directly. Anyone who managed to get Siegfried must be a lucky one. That family was filthy rich and most of the women who approached him were trying to raise their social standings.

Not that the Pandavas were not high enough in the high community, but if they could have relation to this family, they would secure an even better position. And they could partner up in their business. Expand and profit even more. _If only I have a daughter that I can use..._

If only Karna was a girl. If he was a she, even if she was an omega, Karna was still use-able. Kunti could still send Karna away as an illegitimate wife or a plaything to the other alpha so her family could build more connection.

Anyways, Kunti was lazy to go to this party because it was unrelated to her. But the said bride could be from a rivaling family and if that was the case, it would be dangerous. Kunti knew Duhsala had tried to aim for Seigfried once.

So she asked Arjuna to go with her to the party, because Yudhisthira was busy with the company. Their servants opened the door car and they enter. The driver drove them to the famous restaurant where the party was held. Booking a whole restaurant for a party wasn’t that strange for their people. Especially someone with Siegfried’s caliber. This money wasn’t even a strand of his hair.

The people were already inside the ball. Chatting and enjoying the food served on the tables, but their main quest was pretty much the same with Kunti’s. To see who Siegfried’s bride-will-be was. Kunti ordered Arjuna to grab her some food while she chatted with the other mothers from other families.

Sigurd and Brynhildr were entertaining the guests, the second born was quite charming. If only he was still single, many would jump on him as well. Well, technically, they still were trying to. But Sigurd was just faithful to Brynhildr. She was quite obsessive with her love as well. Sigurd would totally be killed in the worst way if he tried to cheat.

Sieg was there, but as an adopted son and a beta. Not many wanted to talk to him. Only the lower class elite tried to get close to him. Sieg kept his formal stance and talked to them.

The room was filled with smiles and laughters but most of them were masks. Kunti certainly didn’t mean all the kind words and smile she had exchanged to the others. And so were they. They were here just to fulfill their roles. 

Arjuna returned to his mother with a plate of ham slices with saucepan. The chef was right behind the table cooking for the guests. The chef was a high-class one, a celebrity chef that often appeared on the tv shows.

As they chatted, finally, the main man entered the room. But there was no woman at his side. Instead, it was a man. Kunti watched the white haired man. His hair was being styled down neatly, wearing high-class black suit, and a red coat above his shoulder. The people were silent as they looked at Karna.

He walked in next to Siegfried, holding on his hand. She couldn’t believe this son whom she had tossed out because of his worthlessness was the bride-to-be. Not only that, Karna’s every step showed the air of superiority and elegance, just like an alpha. Just like the rest of her sons. Karna didn’t seemed like an omega at all, or even a commoner. It felt like he was naturally here. 

The people were whispering things around as they watched and give points on Karna. Some of them talked about how messed up Siegfried was for taking a man.

“Is that Siegfried’s bride? But that’s a man. Is he into alphas? ...disgusting.”

“That’s an omega, isn’t it?”

“That’s an omega? No way. That’s an alpha. No omega looked that noble. Omegas are idiots.”

“Does that mean the next heir will be from Sigurd’s line?”

“Which family is he from..?”

As soon as the blue eyes looked at her, Kunti felt her blood pressure dropped quickly. She almost fell if not for Arjuna holding her arms. Karna was surprised to see his mother here, though, his face showed nothing. He nodded slightly to her and the looked away as he knew she might not want people to connect them.

The people were circling around them, waiting clarification about Siegfried’s partner he brought in. “Good evening everyone. I’m sorry for the sudden invitation,” Siegfried smiled formally to the people as he touched on Karna’s back, showing him to the people. “This is my fiancee and mate.” Siegfried said it clearly, stating Karna’s status as an omega.

Karna wasn’t feeling really good being the center of attention. He wasn’t used with this. He was mostly at the sidelines. But tonight, he was the main character. He had to act properly because Siegfried’s good name was in the line. “My name is Karna. Thank you for coming tonight.” He said to the guests.

Arjuna looked at that Karna who was talking to guests beside Siegfried. He and Kunti were both shocked to silence. But Arjuna, it was something else. He couldn’t believe a lowlife omega could be just like them. How could this be!? Karna was supposed to be the failure, the outcast. He didn’t even go to good schools or being taught anything. And yet, he was talking as if he was part of the high-society. He looked so superior and so noble. Anger spreaded inside him.

“Oh, We heard that today is your birthday. Happy birthday and Congratulations, Karna.” And one by one, people congratulate him. The people who would usually ignored him. Today was the first day his birthday was congratulated by people. Though, most of then were fakes.

“It’s great to see you doing well, my friend.” A man that was so familiar to Kunti and Arjuna was talking to Karna. One that was their cousin, but in bad terms with their family.

“Duryodhana, thank you for coming. I’m glad to see you again,” Karna said as he shook the man’s hand. “I didn’t see you at the new year party.”

“Sorry, I had urgencies that day. I wanted to see you as well.” Duryodhana grinned proudly for his friend. They chatted for some more time, Karna asked about his siblings. Kunti didn’t know that Karna and Duryodhana was close. This was a very bad news.

After Duryodhana left, Arjuna stepped to the crowd. He went to Karna with his usual mask. A smiling man. “Congratulations, Karna. I wish your happiness.” Arjuna said as he offered a handshake to the omega. The omega he hated with his whole soul. 

Karna smirked at the sight. For him, this was a challenge from his brother. To see if he feared his family or not. Karna maybe not so close to them, but he never feared them. He took the hand. His whie gloves touched Arjuna’s dark bare hand. “Thank you, Arjuna.” He said as he let of of his hand.

Now, Kunti regretted so much of her words weeks ago. If she had knew that Karna’s partner was Siegfried, she would happily meet him. She didn’t thought about it at all, believing Karna would have zero connection to their world. _Wait, if I am not mistaken. He said he was pregnant...?_

Kunti gulped in fear, she deduced that his son must have used his body to raise his ranks. Using his body as an advantage, getting pregnant for the sake of marrying into the family. Because that was what people would do if they need quick cash. She was now looking at Karna as a possible threat. Now that he had status and wealth, he could do some attack to her family. He could even publicate himself as her son and damage her. That would be the worst. Her family image would shatter into pieces and her precious sons would lose their future. Surely, being Siegfried’s mate, money wouldn’t work on him anymore. Not to mention, he was friends with Duryodhana who wanted to destroy her family..

 _But how did manage to convince them to keep the baby? Why did they not just give him money and kick him away? What trick did Karna deployed?_ Because that would be the things she does if this case happened to her sons. Her head hurts.

Now, she regretted for throwing Karna out. If only she knew it would be like this. If only she know how useful Karna would be if she kept him. Imagine if Karna was her son right now. She could build her connections to that side. Imagine how much business opportunity that would be. She wanted him back now. She cursed herself for being so shallow. Now, she could only pray Karna wouldn’t try to attack them in anytime soon. After all, what she did was worthy of revenge.

She needed to leave now to sort out her plans this instant. She waited until Arjuna returned to her and they went home before the party ended. The mother and son were silent the whole way home, only thinking about how Karna was a threat to them. A big one.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They went home at eleven. Finally, after three hours of painful talking to people they don’t even want to talk to. But that was how their society was. Talking wasn't their strong points. Thankfully, Sigurd noticed how troubled they were and saved them so many times. 

"Sumanai,” Siegfried started to talk to Karna as soon as he entered the small Karna's room. “That wasn’t fun. Sorry for ruining your birthday... you didn't even get to eat anything." Karna couldn't walk anywhere to taste the dishes because people kept him busy. It was quite saddening, he had been interested in the macaroons ever since he entered the room.

"No, I am quite having fun today. Thank you, Siegfried." Karna said. It wasn't a lie. While he didn't got to taste the macaroons he wanted, he did met and talked with Duryodhana and that was fun enough for him. 

Duryodhana had always treated him like a friend. Duryodhana had offered to adopt him years ago, but Karna just didn't want to bother him. Plus his house were filled with alphas, so it was just a bad idea. Karna might be not wanted by his mother, but he had met people who accepted him and befriended him. His life wasn't as bad as people had imagined an omega's life would be.

Siegfried embraced the man and breathe onto his hair, then they brushed their lips together. After a minute of silence, just feeling each other's warmth, Siegfried let go of his mate. "I'm going home now, see you tomorrow," He said as he smiled. Actually, Siegfried would like to stay longer, or maybe just straight bring Karna to his home, but this was enough for now. 

Karna tipped on his toe so that he could reach the height, and kissed on Siegfried's cheek. One more kiss and one more hug. "Ah, good night, Siegfried."

"Good night." Siegfried said and left.


	3. Such Evil, Such Macaroons, Such Date!

Midnight, Karna couldn’t sleep because he was thinking about the macaroons he had missed. He sat up from his bed for a while before he got up and went to his fridge. He took a piece of bread and spread some butter on it. Then he sprinkled some chocolate on top of them. Trying to get something sweet so he could tone down his desire for the macaroons.

Even if he fell asleep, he would dream about the macaroons again. He already did dream about eating the macaroons a few times. He was starting to imagine the taste of them, even though he never ate them.

Karna wanted those macaroons. If only he could get one. Only one of each flavor! Then Karna could just dream the rests.

Macaroons was causing him such an agony. This bread with chocolate was sweet but this wasn’t macaroons. But that restaurant was too formal for Karna to venture into alone. While he did had the suit Siegfried had order made for him, he felt weird wearing it alone. He wasn’t used with wearing such high-class dressings. Not to mention he just want to go there only for the sake of eating macaroons.

Karna’s head was filled with macaroons for days already. He remembered well the sweet creamy smell. The green tea flavor, he wanted to try that first. But alas, it was just a dream now.

Also, other than macaroons, Karna wanted Siegfried, ahem, he wanted to have sex again. If he could get both of them, he would be very happy.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Three at the morning, Kunti was unable to sleep. She paced through the hallway for no reason, simply because she was feeling scared. Her head hurts. She was very anxious since she saw Karna days ago. She bit on the tip of her thumb. An old bad habit she had whenever she was feeling insecure.

Kunti couldn’t sleep and eat for days. The terror was torturing her. She couldn’t concentrate on anything. Only restlessly, walking around while thinking about how Karna was going to destroy her. Duryodhana would certainly be happy if her family fall. He could take the inheritance of their grandfather all for himself and his brothers. That, she would not let it happen. She wanted the all of the inheritance for her sons.

Fear was eating her day by day. She had paid people to spy on Karna and he was still doing the same everyday. Working at the cafe and went home at eight. He didn’t even moved to Siegfried’s house. Karna’s actions were just comprehensible for her. Why bother staying there if he could have the luxury? Was he acting humble and modest? What an actor!

She was thinking hard on what to do next as she pressed on her hurting head, trying to ease the pain. _Should I acknowledge him as my son properly before he does it first? Impossible. I can’t do that! That will destroy my image!_

Never once she dealt with something so hard in her life. Most of her problems could be solved just by throwing money, aside from the dispute her family had with the Kauravas. But Karna was going to marry Siegfried who was just as rich as them. _No, money will not work anymore. I need something else._

And what scared Kunti even more was that Siegfried was one of their big investor. If he stopped investing, it would be a serious blow on their company. Kunti’s head felt like it would explode soon. Karna really could trample her and her sons’ daily life anytime he wanted. Not to mention she had refused to meet them when Karna asked at the phone. Right now, Kunti imagined Karna was enjoying her pain. His evil smirk kept appearing in her head.

_Did Karna planned to aim this since the beginning!? Because he knew he could destroy our company if Siegfried stopped investing!? Did he made a baby for this sake!? I can’t believe this! How much did he planned!?_

She remembered well how cold Karna’s eyes were when he glanced at her at the party. He looked too evil when he smiled to Arjuna. It felt more like the grin of the evil, telling her to fear him now. That she was on his palm. _I deserve this. If he want revenge, he could do it on me. But not my sons!_

Kunti imagined Karna laughing maniacally, drinking expensive wine above her and her sons’ corpses in that Siegfried’s lap. What a horrifying vision. _But he can do it now. He can make us die like garbage._

Kunti prayed that night. She prayed that Karna wouldn’t try to destroy her life. She cried and she prayed. Her body trembled in cold fear. She took an aspirin and try to sleep again. She couldn’t. She could only think of one way how to fix this problem as peaceful as she could. Apologize and beg for Karna’s forgiveness before he start his evil plan.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Twenty minutes before closing, Karna was busy cleaning the tables and chairs after he finished mopping the floor and Emiya was dealing with the kitchen. That was his domain, just like usual. Cu was a part-timer so he only worked at the noon.

Then the door opened and the bell rang. Siegfried had promised to come pick him tonight and go to his home. He will stay there for the weekend and this was his first stay at Siegfried’s home, so Karna was expecting him.

“Sieg—“ He turned his back with a smile but it quickly fade away. Karna’s was stopped as soon as he saw who had come. “...welcome...” he greeted the woman standing at the door. He paused a second “...sorry, we are closing now.”

“I would like a talk with you, Karna.” Kunti spoke up slowly, with trembling voice. 

Karna had wanted to hear his mother called his name for so long. With that sad looks of her, he couldn’t refuse her. He would at least hear her out. He pulled a chair out for her. 

She sat down and Karna went to make something for her. He returned with a cup of tea. “Licorice tea. It’s good for low blood pressure.” Karna said as he served it in front of her. She looked down at the tea with suspicious eyes.

Kunti was surprised to see that his son, whom she never thought of, knew her low blood pressure. She had never told Karna about her anything, and she never asked about him either. _How did he know? Did he spy on me? Does one of my maids work for him?_ She felt that this man who sat in front of her was very scary.

The blue cold eyes piercing straight to her. Karna crossed his fingers at the table, waiting for her to say something. He had guess what could possible bring his mother here, but he sat there silently to be polite. But for Kunti, he was being intimidating. He looked very superior as he sat with his fingers crossed and looked at her coldly. 

_He’s waiting for me to beg forgiveness. Just look at that eyes. He had planned something nefarious. He’s waiting for what I can offer!_

“Karna... I’m here to apologize to you...” she frowned as she spoke and lowered her head. “For all of my mistakes I did to you. I will not deny my wrong doings. You can do anything to me,” she paused a moment “But please, leave your brothers out of it. I beg you.”

 _...what...?_ Karna blinked twice as he looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant. She talked as if Karna was doing something bad. Karna looked to the side as he process her words. He caught Emiya was peeking at them from the kitchen window for a split second.

Karna sighed lightly. His mother could be thinking thousands of things about him. That eye bag, she hadn’t sleep for days. She probably had thought of the worst things. Though, Karna was unable to precisely guess what she had thought. But anyway, he wasn’t doing anything. She was being overly paranoid due to her subconscious guilt. 

“Mother,” Karna called. He hadn’t been calling her directly like this for years. “I never even once hated you.” he smiled slightly at her. He was touched with his mother’s words. She might be selfish and only saying these words for her and her sons’ own good, but she still came.

Kunti saw her son’s gaze softened at her. “But, I’m thankful that you’ve come...” he was happy that his mother finally looked at him.

She looked at Karna with a face of disbelief. She came here ready to beg and bow to Karna. She came ready to be yelled and cursed at. And here, her son was treating her like a guest, even serving her tea that fits her. She started to sob lightly and tears trailed down her cheeks. Karna handed her the tissue box. She cried for minutes.

At first, she didn’t dare to drink this tea. Fearing that something might be put in it. But after seeing Karna’s face and hearing his voice, she decided that she should at drink it. Even if it was poisoned, she deserve it. She was ready to do anything to save her sons. She drank the tea as Karna watched. She put down her empty cup and she was fine. “How do you know?”

“Hm?” Karna raised his brows. And he realized what she meant. “Ahh. I saw you fainted and you sat down for some time after that. Figured this might be the case.” He said in flat tone. She was still his mother. Karna paid a lot of attention to her whenever they were in the same room.

She had never expected her most ‘useless’ son to speak like that. He sounded like a smart man. Something sounded so weird for an omega. But Kunti had re-evaluated her standard. Karna was smarter than what she had thought for a long time. And also not as evil as she had thought him to be.

Karna escorted her out and sent her to the car. Her driver was waiting outside. She left in silence and glanced back to Karna once before she entered her car and leave.

Karna returned back to the cleaning he had stopped because of her sudden visit. He wiped the tables and chairs, resorting them, refilling all the tissue boxes.

“I’m going home first.” Emiya said and he walked out from the shop after Karna say goodbye to him.

Not long after that, the door bell rang again. This time, it was the one Karna was waiting for. His lips formed a smile as Siegfried entered the shop. “I’m almost done. Please wait a moment.” Karna said as he finished the rest of the boxes.

One thing Siegfried realized right away was that Karna seemed so happy. Something good had happened today. “Did anything good happened?” Siegfried asked.

“Ah,” Karna’s smile was just as bright as the sun itself. “My mother came to see me earlier.”

Siegfried was quite surprised with that. That mother who coldly turned down meeting him somehow came to see Karna. Siegfried didn’t know why, but seeing how happy Karna was, it was a good thing. “I see. That’s great.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They had pizza for dinner while watching an action movie on Siegfried’s wide screen TV. Two boxes of pizza, stacked. The lower one was finished. Siegfried had ate some, the rest was Karna’s. Ever since he turned week six, he had been eating more. And that was a good thing. Siegfried loved watching Karna eat a lot.

Siegfried had a home theater room in his basement. The room was square and with air conditioner. The wall was sound proof, no sounds from outside could enter and none could go out. So they could watch or play games at any volume they want.

There were a plate fruits and a pitcher of iced lemonade next to the pizza boxes on the coffee table as well. Siegfried peeled and cut some apples and mangoes. He had learnt how to deal with the fruits properly because Sieg used to be a sickly boy and had to go to hospital quite frequently. 

Karna was busy watching the movie and Siegfried was busy watching Karna. Siegfried watched those pale cheeks moved as Karna chew on the fruits after he had finished the rest of the pizzas. His eyes were glued to the screen, it widened a bit when the movie showed the climax shooting scenes of the men in black suits and white suits. 

And his eyes trailed back a little, to the nape part. Karna’s comfy shirt was quite loose and v-collar. It revealed his beautiful neck and part of his shoulder. As far as Siegfried remembered, he never saw Karna wearing this at his home. Siegfried’s eyes trailed down to the back and then lower. And then the had to look away. _Stop! Don’t! He’s here for the movie! Don’t get hard! Remember, he’s barely nineteen! A minor! And with our child! Remember what Sigurd had said! Be considerate!_

But he couldn’t. His eyes rolled back to that body. Siegfried once again, staring at Karna. He was still eating the mangoes as he watched the movie. The moving cheeks were so cute and that mouth. Siegfried wanted to kiss him. Not the lip brushing they usually do as hello and goodbye kiss. Siegfried wanted to put his tongue inside Karna’s mouth and taste him again. He liked Karna’s taste. His scent, now a bit different, he smelled more warm and gentle. Still sweet though.

Oh no! The more Siegfried thought about it, the more he got turned on. This was not his instinct making him horny. It was himself. Karna was not in heat at the moment and he was already got a life inside him. They already archived the end goal. So it wasn’t the nature of alpha that was talking. 

Ever since that night they first did it, they hadn’t do it... yet. And Siegfried had dream so many times on fucking him again. Lately, almost every night. He just couldn’t forget that lewd face and voices. It kept replaying in Siegfried’s dream.

The movie ended and the cast came up. All the food were gone. Karna sat there in silence as he looked at the cast, then he looked to Siegfried with a pleasant smile. “I like that plot twist. That ending was amazing too.”

Siegfried smiled awkwardly. “Ah, me too...” he didn’t even know what the ending was because he was too busy looking at Karna. Hell. He didn’t even watch it anymore since the climax part.

Karna raised his brows as he looked at Siegfried. He noticed that man was not being truthful. While some people were natural liars, like Arjuna and his mother, Siegfried was never good at it. Even if it was just a small convienient lie like this one. “The protagonists were immortals so they can’t die,” and so Karna explained the ending to Siegfried, long and detailed. Siegfried was totally caught for not watching the movie. “What were you thinking about that you can’t concentrate at the movie?”

Siegfried blushed. He glanced away randomly as he sweated. “No... I...” he looked back to Karna with red cheeks. “I was... looking at you... sumanai.” 

Karna blushed when he heard that. “... thank you...” he said as he brush on his hair while blushing, eyes looking to the sides. He was happy when Siegfried looked at him. Then, slowly, he looked back to Siegfried. “...we’re not going to do... it?”

An arrow pierced Siegfried. Karna’s charm was the best archer in the world. At least to Siegfried, he was. “That... do you want to do it?”

“Un,” Karna nodded slowly. “I want to do it.” Yes, he wanted it and that was why he was wearing this shirt just to reveal more skin. Now, he was releasing the sweet horny scent Siegfried wanted to smell.

Siegfried thought he was the only horny one. He was not alone. Karna wanted to be fucked again, only, it wasn’t that intense because he was thinking about the macaroons most of the time. 

It was irresistible. Siegfried was called. He went to Karna and embraced him, smelling on the pale skin. He really was asking for attention. Karna circled his arms around Siegfried’s neck and kissed him. First, just brushing their lips, and then slowly opening them, and Siegfried shoved his tongue inside as he slowly pushed Karna down to the sofa.

The big hand trailed down his body. It goes under Karna’s shirt, exploring the body and the pulled the black shirt up until the nipples were visible. Siegfried played with the right one. Pressing it with his thumb and rubbed it slowly while he moved down to the neck and started kissing there, sucking and biting, making red marks on the way. 

Moving on, Siegfried took his own shirt off and randomly tossed them away. That bulky and strong body really impressed Karna. Then, he hold on Karna’s waist, raising it a bit as he pulled off the pants with rubber head. It was very easy. And under that, Karna didn’t wear any underwear. Oh, and he was already wet.

He didn’t wear it because he came here for this tonight. The movie was just an extra. But it was still embarrassing, Karna blushed madly as Siegfried looked at him. Both were blushing. This was their first experience without the heat.

Siegfried understood what that meant. Seeing how his mate wanted him, Siegfried felt confidence. He pressed a finger inside, it slipped in easily, and the second one. Karna was whimpering slightly as the fingers spreading him open. He leaked more from his hole and his dick was hard. “Siegfried...”

“What?” He looked at the red face.

“I want you inside... please.” His eyes were begging. He wanted the dick inside him now. 

More than happy to oblige, Siegfried pulled out his dick. It was already so hard. He put the tip on the hole, brushed it a bit to stir the omega up. That was a tease. Karna wanted the thing inside as soon as possible. Slowly, Siegfried pushed inside. It slowly went inside, halfway, he stopped a second and then he continued pushing in. Until it was deep inside. 

Karna felt so good. Siegfried was so filling. It felt even better when he started to move. Slow thrusts at first, then it grew faster. Siegfried went down to kiss him again as he thrusts. Tasting the omega while fucking him was great. And Karna loved it as well. The deep thrusts send them both high as they felt close.

“Haa... haaa... haa... there—” Karna moaned as he clawed on the back as the alpha bit on his ear lobe. It felt so good under there. Karna was dripping wet as the dick keep pushing in and out. The dick was hitting his sweet spot with the every thrusts. It reached deep enough to send Karna’s head waves of pleasure every time he pushed inside. 

They embraced each other tightly as they were almost at the end. Karna grabbed tightly on the back and buried his face at the strong shoulder, smelling the alpha’s pheromones. His alpha’s smell. “I— ahh! Haah!” Karna screamed and shuddered for a moment when he came. A few more thrusts and Siegfried groaned as came inside him. Siegfried could feel Karna’s twitches inside.

Karna was breathless. But he was feeling great. He looked up with those pink tints on his cheeks, he opened his mouth, asking for more kisses. Siegfried shoved his tongue inside him. Their tongue rubbed on each other for some time and the alpha that hadn’t even pulled out got hard again.

Karna felt the dick inside him growing hard again and he chuckled. Siegfried moved again. Thrusting more and Karna, who was still sensitive from earlier, feel it more clearly than before. “Haaa... haaa... Sieg— fried—... ahh..z Ahh!“ he called the name in between his moans. “You— so big! You ... feel aah.. so good!” He said in a very lewd voice.

Siegfried couldn’t help but smile so proudly for his omega praising his dick. “I am flattered.” He said next to the ear with low tone. He stopped for a second, pulling out until the tip, and pushed it in quick and hard.

“Hyahh!” Karna screamed as that one totally got him good. And the next thrusts came to him like that, throwing him more and more pleasure. His body trembled in great feeling. He could feel it. _Amazing! This is amazing! I like this!_

Siegfried pushed and shot his load again. And when he did it, Karna’s scents was the sweetest, screaming how much he loved it. Siegfried breath onto the neck for that exact smell. _Ah, so sweet... Karna smells so sweet and warm._

Now, they were both steamy hot and sweaty. Siegfried combed his hair back as he looked down to his omega, smiling to him so satisfied. “Did it feel good?” Karna asked as he breath slowly. 

Siegfried blushed on that question. “Ah, that was great.” He answered and kissed on Karna’s temple.

“Me too.” Karna said and he laughed a bit. That sounded so cute to Seigfried. “Siegfried...”

“What is it?” Siegfried asked with his gentle voice next to Karna’s face, still on top of him.

“That...” Karna closed his eyes and his face redden as he speak. “I want those macaroons from that restaurant. Will you go with me?”

Siegfried couldn’t help but laugh at the cute and silly request. “Of course.” Siegfried had planned to take Karna for lunch tomorrow anyway, if Karna requested those sweets, they would go there. 

Tomorrow would be be their first date. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

So here, Karna was wearing his suit, minus his coat, and he didn’t style his hair. He was here not to be shown, but for the macaroons. But before the sweets, they ordered lunch. The meal was living up to the name of the restaurant. 

After the lunch, Karna ordered a set of the macaroons, fifteen with pieces with different flavor every piece. This was his main dish. Karna looked down at them with a wide smile. Ready to devour them. 

Karna started to taste them one by one. He started with the green tea one like he had planned since days ago. Siegfried enjoyed the view. Karna put a piece in his mouth and then he looked up to the ceiling to savor the taste, memorizing them, and then another piece. _How cute..._

Siegfried forgot his wine as he watched. Just look at that Karna’s moving cheeks as he chew. That little pleasant smile. _Ah, today is a great day._ He bought a box of the macaroon for Karna to take home.

After that, they went to the aquarium. Yep, Sieg gave him this idea. He had gone here with Jeanne once. He met her via Jalter who was his art school friend.

But Siegfried didn’t look at the fishes or the aquarium at all. All he looked at was Karna. The blue hue on his skin didn’t decrease his charm. Still a beauty as always. They sat down in front of the huge aquarium room. Smaller fishes were forming schools as they swam.

Karna looked around. Since they were at the last room, not many people get in here. Karna waited until the people left. He moved closer to Siegfried, their arms touched and their eyes gazed on each other’s. Karna gave him a kiss on lip. After they parted, Karna was slightly red.

Siegfried’s heart beated so fast and he hugged the man tightly. _So cute... so cute! Too cute!_

They both quickly let go of each other as soon as people came into the room. They both sat straight, awkwardly, blushing, looking at each other. But their hands were connected. Siegfried’s large hand felt warm and safe. Their fingers moved, teasing.

“Siegfried,” Karna called the name gently.

“Hm? What is it?” Siegfried smiled back. 

Karna sighed out and closed his eyes for a second. “I like you.” He said nervously. Glancing away and then back to Siegfried.

“I as well... I like you,” Siegfried said slowly. Trying to tone down his enthusiasm. Even his ears were red from this. “Karna.”

And after the people left, they kissed once again. Siegfried hugged him again. He wanted to hug Karna as long as he could. 

.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Silence

Arjuna couldn’t forget that smirk Karna showed him when they shook their hands that night. That cocky smirk, that cold eyes that looked as if he was superior. That cold eyes was picking a fight! _What was that dignified and noble act he showed there!? Just because he managed to seduce such man, he was looking down at me! Me, mother, and my brothers!_

It was the first time Arjuna ever touched him and it wasn’t even directly because Karna was wearing gloves. _How annoying! He’s mocking me!_

Arjuna felt so much wrath and hatred. He couldn’t accept this. Karna was supposed to be a lowlife omega whose father was unclear. He wan’t supposed to be in that party! Nonetheless as the bride. Karna was supposed to be stupid and ugly. He should be afraid and submit to Arjuna!

That should be all. But Arjuna felt his chest hurt so much ever since he saw Karna next to that man. And he was... he looked so happy. Why? Why? Why!? Karna wasn’t allowed to be happy like that or have a life in their world! 

_It hurts.... it’s hurts..._ Arjuna clutched on his chest. He couldn’t stop this pain. He couldn’t forget that view. Karna entered the room as Siegfried held on his hand. Siegfried said that Karna was his mate. They had bonded.

It was so irritating. Arjuna imagined that man holding Karna in his arms. He kissed Karna. He fucked Karna! That hopeless Karna that was abandoned by their mother for being a worthless son. Arjuna clenched a fist above his keyboard. His typings were totally messed up but he didn’t care at all. All he felt was anger.

Black emerged again. Arjuna could feel it. The air changed slightly and everything became sinister. He sat on the bed and grinned at Arjuna while tilting his head. _Hahaha! Until when are you going to deny your dirty wet dreams?_

Arjuna turned back and glare at his other self. _Shut up! That was because Karna is an omega! I was controlled by his pheromones!_

 _Hah! You can’t even stand five meters around him! How can you be effected by his pheromones? He wasn’t even in heat!_ Black suddenly appeared behind him. He put his hands above Arjuna’s shoulder and he whispered into his ears. _You wanted to fuck him and you’re angry because someone else had marked him._

Arjuna denied himself. _I don’t have any desire for such low life! Karna was just an idiot omega! He is disgusting!_

Arjuna slapped Black away. But that man was simply an existence in Arjuna’s head. Black simply re-emerged again and returned to his original position. Black laughed loudly, so loud that he had imaginary stomach-ache. _How many times did you dreamt of fucking him? Eight? Nine? More that that! You want to fuck your brother!_

_That is not my brother! Karna is a mistake! I would never acknowledge such omega as my blood brother!_

Ever since that night, Arjuna kept dreaming about Karna with that man. How he must be laughing for getting such a man and now he was mocking Arjuna’s family. Karna must so be happily sucking on that man’s dick right now, enjoying all the luxuries he could get into his hand only by spreading his ass. 

Arjuna gulped as he imagined how Karna would look like when he suck on that man, when that man had his dick inside him. Those pale cheeks tinted by red as he cum.

Karna had spoken to him once. Arjuna could imagine how he would sound like when he moaned. Black played with Arjuna again. _He must sounds very lovely when he scream and that man listen to that voice every night. Kehehehehe!_

Arjuna gritted his teeth. He was burning in anger. So much anger had built up inside him. _I am not going to let him! I’ll make him know his position!_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna served the cups of tea and cakes to the young couple that came to visit him today. “Thank you, Karna-san. I hope you don’t mind my frequent visits.” Sieg said to Karna. Across him, sat Jeanne. They had come here a few times already and Jeanne already acquainted with Karna and Cu. 

“No, I’m pleased to see you here,” Karna smiled to his will-be brother-in-law as he put down the cheesecake in front of him and fruitcake at Jeanne’s.

Jeanne quickly pick up the fork. “Looks delicious~” she said and quickly cut a piece of the tip. She ate it with a wide smile. “Hehe, Cakes here are really delicious!

“Enjoy your meal,” Karna said politely as he served the orders. He was still in work hours after all, professionalism. 

Cu went to them after he served the coffee on the other table. “Jeanne, can you give me your sister’s email?” The blue haired man asked as he put his hands on his waist.

“Eh?” Jeanne was about to put another piece of cake in her mouth, but Cu’s question stopped her. Then she chuckled. “Manga is probably the only thing in Jalter’s head. If that’s fine with you.” 

“Tch. You all aren’t single anymore. Try to think about me. Nobody around me is available.” Cu complained. He sighed a scratched his back of head. Karna felt a gaze so he looked back and he caught Emiya eavesdropping on them just now. And he looked unhappy for some reason. Emiya had thought maybe he should put a sign above his head saying he was single.

“I think you should email her at midnight because she sleeps at noon.” Jeanne said as she pulled out her cellphone from her bag and gave Cu Jalter’s email.

After work, Karna said goodbye to his co-worker and walked home. He was in mood for something sweet, so he went to the supermarket to get some pudding... and other stuff. He ended up getting chestnut and peanut butter as well.

Karna walked straight to home after that. He was so surprised when he saw there was someone waiting for him in front of his apartment door. Karna raised his brows as he looked at the man in front of him. “Arjuna?” He called the name. “Why are you here?”

Arjuna looked at Karna with irritated eyes. Karna felt the air of hostility coming from his brother. “Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you live with your mate now? Does being an omega make your brain filled with water?”

Karna shrugged uncomfortable at the young man. His brother started a conversation by picking a fight, so Karna ignored him. He pulled out his key and opened his door. He straight go inside, but when he was about to close the door, Arjuna’s hand hold on it and pushed the door open.

“Don’t ignore me.” Arjuna said after he pushed inside and slammed the door close.

“I don’t feel like serving you anything, go home.” Karna told his brother with his flat tone. But for Arjuna, it sounded like Karna was commanding him, as if he was really his older brother.

“Hoho, just because you got fucked by that man, you’re getting cocky now,” Arjuna said with a pissed grin, insulting Karna. “You must be very good at licking his dick. What a stupid man to be seduced by an omega.”

Karna sighed. Not only Arjuna came uninvited, he started throwing insults. “I don’t care if you insult me,” Karna paused a minute and glared to Arjuna. “But don’t talk bad about Siegfried.”

Hearing Karna saying that name, Arjuna got even more pissed. He didn’t want to hear that name. “He must be a laughing stock right now, for taking an male omega as wife,” Arjuna the laughed. “He must be really that dumb! He doesn’t have any shame at all!” 

Karna clenched his fist, he wouldn’t care any insults thrown to him, but not to Siegfred. He wanted to punch this man right here, right now. But he remembered that he mustn’t engage with anything violent because he was no longer alone. “Go home now and I will forgive what you’ve said just now.”

 _Forgive!? The fuck did he mean!_ Arjuna had truly reached his limit as he heard that word. How dare Karna spoke to him like that? How dare he say he would forgive? It should be the other way! Arjuna gritted his teeth and glared to Karna. 

“Omega, know your place!” He yelled and punched Karna straight on his right cheek. The plastic bag he hold, fell to the floor. The pudding rolled out from the bag. Karna tried to defend but Arjuna pulled his collar. Karna grab on those hands, trying to free himself. Not able to open that grasp, he punched Arjuna as well. In response, Arjuna threw him to the ground as hard as he could.

Karna got panicked as soon as he fell. He could only hope that nothing happened to the life inside him. He tried to get up as soon as possible but Arjuna sat on top of him and punched him once again. Feeling so dizzy, Karna was unable to get up. But he was still able to fight back. 

Karna grabbed on Arjuna’s dark hair and slammed his face to the floor. Karna crawled back as quick as possible. But that hit that wasn’t hard enough. Arjuna sat up and hold on his head. Feeling a bit dizziness.

And then, the phone rang. Karna quickly got up, trying to run away as Arjuna’s attention was taken by that sound for a second. But Arjuna grabbed on Karna’s leg before he could run out from the room and make him fell down again. But he could stop a direct hit to his stomach with his hands.. 

Then, Arjuna grabbed on that white hair and pushed him down to the ground and sat on top of him again. He grinned maniacally. “That man wouldn’t want a damaged goods right? He’ll throw you out!” Arjuna said as he chuckled evilly. The phone rang a few more times before it stopped.

Karna’s eyes widened. He thought of the worst that could happen to him. He instantly jolted up and tried to push Arjuna away. But that young man was heavier than him, maybe ten kilograms heavier despite of being younger. 

Karna tried to punch him again but Arjuna grabbed on both of his hands, subduing them down. But Karna was giving a fight, Arjuna hit Karna’s forehead with his own. Hard enough to stop Karna’s movement for a second, and then, Arjuna punched him on his head. It was a very hard punch with all of his might.

Karna was no longer able to fight after that blow. He was so dizzy and he felt so hurt. His visions were getting so blurry. He closed his eyes, trying to breath in midst of the pain in his head.

The phone rang again. Making Karna’s headache hurting more. It kept ringing a few times and it stopped.

That was when Karna felt hands were touching him, taking off his pants. But he couldn’t react fast enough, when he wanted to crawl back, the thing was already shoved inside him. 

Instantly, Karna felt his whole body hurting and he wanted to puke so badly. This felt too disgusting. And it hurts so badly! Arjuna forced his dick inside Karna to move. It was so dry inside. He thrusted with pure force. Brutally damaging the walls, making the omega cried out in pain as he bleed down there. His legs felt so weak and he was trembling coldly.

“No! Stop! Stop!” Karna begged as he cried. But of course, it didn’t stop Arjuna from violating him. Arjuna thrusted faster and easier, now that the hole was lubed with blood. Karna felt that his body was being pierced so many times by knives. And his hole was burning painfully. It hurts! It hurts! Stop! Please! Karna wished he could scream. But he couldn’t. He tried to move his weak hands to push Arjuna away.

“Bleeghh—“ Karna puked out. The smelly liquid coming out from his mouth alongside the snot from his mouth and tears from his eyes. It felt like an eternity of agony. He wanted this to end soon. Karna wanted to run and hug Siegfried and hide behind him. How about their child!? Is it okay!? Karna didn’t know. _Please be okay! Please be okay!_ Karna could only beg inside his head as he puked and cried more.

Arjuna finished raping the omega. He looked down to the bloody thigh and that face that was laying on liquid mixed of his vomit, snot, and tears. Karna was still sobbing and his expression was so fearful, shock mixed with panic. He curled up and held on his stomach. 

Arjuna realized what he had done. He didn’t understand why he did this. All he felt was anger and wrath. He wanted to punish Karna. Now, he shook his head in fear as he stood and walked back. 

He didn’t know this. He looked at Karna who was crying so loudly and hugging his flat stomach. Arjuna didn’t know this. But now, he knew. Arjuna might had killed something. His face paled up and he gulped in fear. Arjuna quickly button up his pants and ran out as fast as he could. Arjuna realized he had committed a serious crime.

Karna laid there helplessly, unable to move because his head was hurting and dizzy at the same time. His hole was still burning and the fresh bloof kept flowing out. His body was still shocked from the penetration that wasn’t his mate. It caused a serious damage. His whole body felt powerless and he closed his eyes, passing out from all the pain. At the last seconds, Karna could hear Siegfried’s voice calling to him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna woke up looking up to the while ceiling. His whole body was still hurting and his head felt so heavy. His right cheek was patched and his head was bandages. His eyes were swollen after crying so much and his throat was dry. His lower part was stinged and he couldn’t move at all.

He looked around the white room. A needle was sticked onto his right arm, connected to the IV drop hanged on the metal stud. 

The door opened and Siegfried quickly went to Kadna as soon as he saw him being awake. He sat at the chair next the hospital bed and looked at Karna with a scared and worried expression. “How’re you feeling?” was Seigfried’s first question.

Karna slowly opened his mouth and called the name. “Sieg...fried...” his voice was cracking and he felt his eyes teary again. “How’s... the baby?”

“It’s okay... everything is fine.” Siegfried said as he frowned, looking very sad as he watched Karna in this shape. “... the baby is fine...” he said as he brushed Karna’s bangs away from his eyes. “You should rest...”

He stayed in the hospital for two days in the VIP room. Siegfried stayed with him at night, guarding him because he could sense Karna was still scared. While at the day time, Sieg would come and keep him company, and Jeanne came as well.

Aside from them, Sigurd and Brynhildr came to check on him. They were quite worried. And then, there was Duryodhana. Since he had brothers whose jobs were law related, he was trying to get Karna say the culprit’s name. But Karna simply shook his head in silent. 

Naming out Arjuna was the same as putting their mother in jeopardy. Kunti had personally came to him for forgiveness. That, Karna couldn’t do it. He remembered well how she cried in front of him. He just couldn’t bring himself to do something that could potentially destroy his mother’s life hood. “Sorry...” Karna apologized to his friend.

Duryodhana sighed. He had tried so hard to make Karna speak. Coming here a few times a day, just to convince Karna to say the name. But he wouldn’t. “You really don’t know the culprit?”

“Sorry,” he apologized again and Duryodhana left in defeat again. 

The bed was rolled up and he was sitting. It didn’t hurt as much anymore, unless he walked. The doctor had told Siegfried that their child was unharmed. It was all Karna wanted to know. Then, Karna was told to rest properly and kept himself out of stress. This was important, and he was warned not to do any heavy work and not to stand for too long. Other that that, he was fine. Karna was tough enough.

Siegfried wouldn’t let Karna return to his home anymore. It was unsafe. Plus, Karna himself didn’t want to stay there anymore after that happened. 

.  
.  
.  



	5. Light Pain

It hurt whenever Karna tried to walk. Even when he was not moving, or just laying on the hospital bed, it hurt as well. But not as bad as when he was walking. Siegfried couldn't bear seeing Karna being hurt when he walked, so he carried him, ahem, in bridal style. Because he was strong enough for that. If only it wasn’t because of pain...

Siegfried carried him upstairs to his room and put him down on the bed. “Do you need anything?” Siegfried asked as he wiped the cold sweat on Karna’s forehead. It hurt very well that caused him to sweat coldly. While he was carried, he still got some friction down there.

“No, I’m good,” Karna said as he breath deeply. He looked like he was very annoyed because of his eyes. Plus that patch on his cheek made him look like a yankee. But actually, his head hurt as well. He had been having continuous headache and dizziness. “Sorry for causing you troubles.”

Siegfried smiled sadly. He had done wiping. “It’s okay,” he then kissed the forehead. “You should rest. Please call me if you need anything.” Siegfried said as he put the phone at the end table next to his bed. He really didn’t want to leave, but there was work to do. Plus, he need to go to Karna’s house to grab some stuff and clean up the mess there. He hadn’t dealt with it yet.

Karna stayed on bed most of the time. Mostly trying to sleep but couldn’t because his head hurts too much. Only walked to the toilet and damn it hurts so much. Thankfully, the toilet was in the bedroom so he only needed to walk a few steps there. Karna tried to sit on the chair, but it hurt too when he sit. 

There was a TV in the room but the audio make his head ache more and the colors weren’t helping either. He drank some water that Siegfried put next to the phone. But even drinking was a bit hard. It was hard to swallow.

It was like this for another two days, until it hurt less. Then, Karna started to walk around. He was really thankful that his head stopped hurting 24 hours a day.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Even after days of waiting, there wasn’t anyone trying to look for Arjuna or someone coming to his family demanding some form explanation. Just like usual, Arjuna take turns with his brothers to accompany their mother to her tea parties and what he heard what still the repeatance. 

The ladies were talking about how disgusting and shameless Siegfried was, to take an omega as a bride, and worse of it, a man. This had never happened before. While there were many alphas have omegas as pet, taking one as legal bride was unheard of. Some of the younger ladies even see this as an opportunity to snatch Siegfried. After all, their rival would be a man and he wasn’t as beautiful as they were.

Anyway, Siegfried had turned a laughing topic at the tea parties. Two weeks after his announcement, he was laughed and insulted by the people that congratulated him that night. “Their family is going down soon by mixing omega into their family. If there’s anything that could stop that, it would be Sigurd’s line. Let’s hope Brynhildr can bore a son soon.” 

Weirdly, his mother didn’t talk bad about Karna anymore. She didn’t even try to response to that statement. She simply drank her tea in silence. Even though, some time ago she was still so bothered with Karna and would speak badly of him on every chance she had.

The horror of what he did flash back into his head. The sight of Karna laying at the floor, his head above the pool of his vomit, snot and tears. His thigh were bloody and blood kept coming out from his hole. Karna cried and curled up, hugging his own stomach. Arjuna didn’t know about that. He didn’t know he held of his stomach out of pain or because of the other case. Arjuna hoped it was the first one.

Arjuna cursed himself, why did he let himself be controlled by wrath and irrationality. _Is he okay? Did he went to hospital? Did that man took him away?_

Karna managed to hit Arjuna quite hard. His cheek was swollen and his head ache for days. Arjuna passed it off as a fight with his schoolmate to his mother and brothers. Thankfully, Bhima helped him, thinking that fight was a normal thing for teen boys because he always fight. 

Arjuna was surprised that Karna was actually quite a powerhouse despite of being inferior sex. Karna’s grasp on his hair was strong and he slammed Arjuna’s face right to the floor. Arjuna was so thankful his nose didn’t break.

“Did you hear it, that Siegfried’s omega got hospitalized?” A lady spoke to Kunti. Which took both her and Arjuna’s attention, both in different ways.

Kunti was quite worried with that news. She kind of cared for her unwanted son now, for she was touched with his kindness. “What happened to him?” Arjuna was confused with her reaction.

The lady took a sip of her tea before answering. “From what I heard, someone tried to rob his house and attacked him. It wasn’t anything serious though,” she said with a slight pause. “Unfortunately.” She added at the end. Just how much she wished the omega were raped or somewhat damaged so that Siegfried would throw him away.

 _Someone trying to rob his house? Why...?_ Arjuna couldn’t think of any reason why they would cover it up like this? Why didn’t they come to him? There was no reason for Karna or Siegfried to keep silence about this. Were they trying to cover this for the sake of Siegfried’s image? Having a dirty wife would certainly make him lose more of his reputation? But they could still settle this behind the curtain. Unless... unless Karna was trying to protect the Pandavas by keeping Arjuna’s identity a secret.

 _But why? Karna doesn’t merit anything from doing this? Is he pitying us? He is looking down at me!_ Arjuna was even more pissed. Karna didn’t even try to attack them even with the status he had now. If only Karna would look at him. Even if it was hatred, Arjuna could sleep at nights. But no, Karna never looked at him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna stayed put for days and was told to rest as much as he could. He took unpaid day-offs for this with doctor’s letter. Therapist and doctor came to the house to check on him on schedule. So far, everything was going well. Except for the shock and trauma that needed time to heal and frequent headache and dizziness. He didn’t know if his nausea was part of the shock or was because of the pregnancy. But he had to go to the toilet every morning and evening.

Siegfried’s home was the kind of mini mansion. It has two story with a basement and it wasn’t that huge but beautiful. He does have a gardener and a maid that comes everyday. But that was all. For the other stuff, he did it himself. He didn’t have a driver or many stay-home maids and butlers like the Pandavas and other families. He did his laundry by his own and clean his own room. Siegfried would totally do the rest if only he had enough time for them.

For the elite standard, Siegfried and his brother’s lifestyle was so modest. They even befriend commoners and adopted one. Karna was one as well. For the elder elite, Siegfried has fallen off the chart and Sieg was never in it as he was adopted beta. If he was an alpha, things would be different though. Only Sigurd was the man in the family that was worthy enough of their praises. Everyone wished him to have a son soon.

“I’m going now,” Siegfried said as he hugged the small man. “Please don’t walk too much and keep yourself warm, the therapist will come at two,” He kissed the pale cheek. Such a worrywart, he had been pampering his mate in any ways he could. “If you want anything to eat, message me.”

“Ah,” Karna nodded with a little smile. “Be careful on your way,” one more hug and another kiss before they parted. Siegfried liked having Karna with him, but how much he wished it wasn’t because of such incident. 

And they have yet to find out the culprit. More like, Karna would rather not to continue it and personally asked Siegfried not to. Not so happy, but Siegfried obligied saying that Karna should explain it once he was ready.

After sending Siegfried to the door and seeing him off, Karna returned inside and sat at the sofa and covered his thigh with folded blanket, just to keep warm like what he was told. Then, he was advised not to look at screens for too long so he read books instead in the private library next to the theater room. It was actually Siegfried’s mother’s old books. He was fond of them so he built the room for them, as memories. Sigurd and Sieg's liking for books and art came from her. Sigurd especially, that man has his own library in his home. A lot bigger one.

Karna picked books to books. From poetry to astronomy and science. Siegfried might not look as smart as Sigurd, but he was a smart man on his own. He just didn’t show it much. He would travel somewhere far whenever he had his holiday. Though, he hadn’t been doing it much since he needed to be around for their business. Now with addition of his own family.

Karna had read so many books as he laid down on his stomach on the sofa as he read. Sitting too long hurts. It still hurt as well when he moved around. The wounds below need more time to be healed. 

The therapist, Tristan, came at the promised time and checked on him. He sat down at the living room and put a recorder on the coffee table and pressed the on button as they started their conversation. They started with little talks to cheer up Karna. “I see you’re doing very well. Are you eating well? Even if it’s hard to eat, you should eat something. You’re eating for two now.”

Karna nodded. He understood that very well. Even when he didn’t feel like eating anything, he would still eat light things. And Siegfried bought him anything he wanted anyway. 

“So, how clingy are you lately?” Tristan asked with a chuckle. “Do you want to hug all the time?”

Karna blushed at the question. “Ah, Siegfried’s smell calms me. It feels nice when we hug.” Right at this moment, Karna already missed the feeling inside his mate’s arms. He couldn’t help but smile remembering how sweet Siegfried was the whole time. Warmth spread in his chest, though that incident had left some scar. 

After some more talk and writing down notes, Tristan left. It was very great to see his patient so well loved and supported. Since Tristan dealt a number of single omegas in his career. Maybe a few more sessions and Karna should be fine. His mental strength was amiable one. No matter how much pain, Karna would never go down easily.

Another hour after that, the phone rang. Siegfried was mostly not at home so he never used it. He only gave people his mobile. Wondering who would call, Karna picked it up. “Hello?”

It was quite unexpected person’s voice. “Karna? It’s me. I heard that your house got robbed. Are you okay?”

“Mother..?” A small smile crept on his lips. For the first time, Kunti called him and the joy was uncontainable. And she asked about how he was doing. “I’m fine. Thank you for worrying.”

Kunti was still awkward talking to Karna. There were silence before she continued. “I heard you were hospitalized. How is your child?”

“He is fine as well,” Karna closed his eyes in delight. His mother asked about the one. She really thought of them now. “We’re doing fine. Thank you.”

“I see. That’s good...” 

“Mother,” Karna paused a second. He wanted to ask about Arjuna. But he changed his mind. It would be too suspicious. “No. It’s nothing.”

“I hope nothing bad will happen again. Good bye, Karna.” She said and hung up.

Siegfried came home at around seven and Karna was already waiting for him outside the door. They hugged as soon as Siegfried walked to him. And then, he sticked his nose to Karna’s hair, smelling him while embracing the man.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Is it okay for you to work?” Emiya asked from the kitchen window as he crossed his hands. The shop had just opened, and no one had came yet.

“Ah,” Karna nodded as he glanced up from the sweeping he was doing. “I want to work as much as I can for now.”

Cu didn’t really do the cleaning everyday and the boss had to ask another person to substitute Karna, and that person wasn’t an effective worker as well. The boss really wished Karna to return soon. Only to be disappointed with Karna notifying that he would quit by next month. It was because it wasn’t the best thing to work with showing belly in a man’s body. 

Emiya raised his brows as he pick on his pan. “Just make sure you don’t do too much at once. If you feel unwell, just go home.” He said as he looked away, returning to preparing his kitchen for another day.

Cu arrived and looked at Karna. “Ou, you’re back. Man, I missed you.” He grinned and high-fived his friend. They chatted some more until Emiya scolded them and tell Cu to get ready. 

“Don’t chat too much. Customers are coming soon!” 

“Tcchh. I know! I know.” Cu went to the back and returned in his uniform. All tidy and ready to work. He took the menu board and put it outside. 

Not long after that, the first customer arrived and then the second one. By lunch time, more were coming and they got busy again. Karna had to sit down for a while after walking around taking orders here and there. That part hurted a bit and he got his daily wave of dizziness and headache. He returned back to the work after he felt slightly better. 

Around two pm, Siegfried came with Sieg and Jeanne. He had some free time for his lunch and he decided he wanted to see Karna. He met them at the way and decided to come together.

They sat down and looked at the menu. “Hmm, I’ll go with today’s recommendation.” He said and smiled to Karna who wrote down his order. Karna in his uniform looked great. Not the first time Siegfried saw it, but still pretty to watch. If only he could sit here all day and watch Karna worked, he would be very pleased. Siegfried was glad to see his Karna was doing well. He was quite worried when Karna said he wanted to return working.

“I want the tuna sandwich.” Sieg said his order.

Jeanne put a finger on her mouth as she looked at the menu. She had ate the food here, and they were all good so she had hard time choosing. “I’ll take the pumpkin pie.”

“Is there anything else?” Karna asked with his proudest smile ever. He repeated the orders and went to the kitchen window, told emiya as he sticked the note.

Karna's day continued without a problem. As long as he had Siegfried, and these people, he would be fine. No one could take his spirit down. Especially when he needed to be strong for the sake of the future.

.  
.  
.  
.


	6. Cracks under the mask

At week thirteenth, Karna stopped working. Even though he still wanted to, but being a servicer like a waiter, it was hard to maintain. Even though Karna liked working. But he wasn’t really in dire need of money. In fact, everything was easy for him and working outside was quite the bad thing. Usually, elite wives don’t work outside and helped their husbands in the family or their private company.

Karna was, supposedly realized his own place rght now and tried to act accordingly so that he wouldn’t embarrass Siegfried. He had been staying home for some time since then and had been helping Siegfried reviewing the papers. He asked for something to do and he was given this. Siegfried was quite amazed when he found out Karna can do accounting.

Even though, Siegfried really could do it himself like he usually did and most of the papers had to go through Sigurd too, because they share the company. Aside from that, they invest a lot and owned a lot of stocks. 

After they were done with the papers at Siegfried’s office, Karna went to the basement to chek on Sieg. That youngest brother while technically lived in the dorm, he would still come home and stay here at holidays. He was still under Siegfried’s guardiance until next few months when he turned eighteen.

The young boy was at the room next to the library. It was his art studio. One Siegfried built for him for his hobby years ago. Sieg was practicing perspective as he laid on the ground and draw on the poseable manequin. Karna knocked once and opened the door. “Sieg-kun, please don’t stay up too late.” Karna told the man a year and half younger than him. 

“Ah, yes, after I finish this. Thank you.” Sieg answered but he was still serious with his sketches. Karna was just a bit older, but Sieg felt like Karna was way older than him, in mentality. Karna really felt like his brother’s wife age-wise. Like someone at his late twenties.

“Good night,” Karna said to him as he closed the door and Sieg responded the same word.

Then, Karna went his and Siegfried’s bedroom at the second floor. Karna could hear the water running from the bathroom. Siegfried was in the shower. He came out with as he dried his hair with the towel. There was no need to cover anything. He wasn’t used to wearing clothes after shower too because it was straight his bed and he usually just go to bed like this.

So he sat down at the bed and Karna plugged the hairdyer and blow Siegfried’s long hair. They did this a lot and Siegfried liked it. Karna’s fingers brushed on the hair while he blow it. After it was dry, Karna took the comb and brushed them. Siegfried never actually brushed them himself, Karna just do it because he liked it. 

“It’s done,” Karna said with a little smile as he rolled the hairdyer.

“Thank you,” Siegfried thanked and he went to the cupboard put the hairdyer away.

They both went to the bed after Siegfried turned the lights off. Only a bit of light coming in from the window behind the curtain shone the room. But it was still enough light for them to see each other. 

Under the covers, Karna moved and cuddled into the big arms waiting for him and nuzzled on Siegfried’s cheek. He hugged the huge man and sticked their bodies together. 

“You’re getting bigger again,” Siegfried said as he felt the buldge and he touched and rubbed on it. He breathe into Karna’s white hair as he feel the belly. Karna’s smell was getting more gentle and warm as days passed.

Karna laughed lightly as the hands were quite ticklish. “It’ll get even bigger.” Since he was still on his fifteenth week, this wasn’t even the final form yet. It was Karna that was skinny that it made the belly looked so big. Weirdly, he hadn’t gained much weight even after eating a lot.

Karna looked to the man and kissed him, brushing their lips together for a second and they parted. “Do you want to do it?” Karna asked with little red tint on his cheeks.

They hadn’t done it ever since that incident. Siegfried didn’t want to force his mate for it and had been waiting for Karna to initiate when he was ready. The expert said that being penetrated by a stranger had caused some shock to Karna’s body and Siegfried was advised not to have sexual intercourse for the month after it. Plus, he had wounds in there and had to be tended with meds. But, technically they had passed the time they were told, but still, Siegfried was being considerate. Karna knew his own body and should decide when he was ready.

Siegfried smiled and kissed him again. “Is your body okay now?” He said with the gentle tone and gazed into the eyes. “Don’t force yourself.”

Karna nodded and smirked to the alpha, telling him it was okay. Then, Siegfried slowly, licked on Karna’s lips, and pushed his tongue inside the man’s. His hands trailed on the waist, making Karna laughed again while they were kissing. The hand went down, shoved into Karna’s pants. It groped on the asscheek, massaging it for seconds and then he went to the hole. Rubbing on it for some time, stirring it until some juice coming out.

Karna closed his eyes as he felt the tease, he breathe onto Siegfried’s neck for the scent and it turned him on. The scent of his bonded aloha was what he wanted. Siegfried pushed his middle finger inside. Slowly fingering and stirring.

“Siegfried... can you put it in now?” Karna asked with sheepish eyes and furrowed brows, showin a slightly annoyed expression. Siegfried teased too much, Karna was getting so horny.

Siegfried chuckled and kissed the man. Karna was quite impatient when it came to this. “I understand, my sun.” He said and he pulled out the three fingers that had been scissoring inside. He sat up and took the covers off. Karna sat up as well, taking off his shirt and Siegfried pulled the stained pants off and Karna laid back again.

Siegfried grab on his dick, placing it on the entrace, rubbing the tip at the hole a few times, before he slowly shoved it inside. Siegfried waited a moment after he was fully inside, waiting for Karna to say anything. Karna was flushing and breathing hotly as he felt the dick was so big and deep inside him. “Please move...” the pale man requested.

With that ‘ok’, Siegfried started to thrust, slowly, as he was still trying to take care of his sun gently. He moved in and out in slow rythmc but enough for both of them to enjoy it. Siegfried liked the little noises Karna made was he thrusted. It was so sweet. Karna was making lewd face and his mouth was open, asking for kisses. Siegfried shoved his tongue inside while he kept him movement steady, going in and out the gaping hole.

“Haa... haaa.... aaahhh....” Karna moaned lightly in between their kissed as he hung onto Siegfried’s neck. It felt good after so long not doing it. And Karna’s dick was rubbing on in between his own’s bloated belly and Siegfried’s abdomen, pressing on it and making it leak. 

Slow thrusts were nice but closing the end, Siegfried quicken his pace a little. He thrusted faster and faster and after the last push, he came. Still embracing on each other and flushed, they laughed. “It’s been a while... feels good.” Karna said as brushed his lips on Siegfried’s.

“I’m glad,” Siegfried said and nuzzled onto Karna’s white hair. They really liked doing these things. 

“Sorry for making you wait,” Karna apologized as he closed his eyes and frowned. He realized he had kept Siegfried waiting all these time just for him to be ready again, patiently and kindly.

“No, I am happy that you’re okay,” Siegfried said as he pulled out and laid on his side. Karna cuddled onto him again. Warm bare skins touching each other. They hadn’t been doing it for some time. “I love you, Karna.” Siegfried whispered into Karna’s ear.

Of course Karna knew it already. Siegfried didn’t need to say it. Ah, Karna was really thankful for this wonderful man that truly loved him in his every actions. Siegfried always pampered him as much as he could, giving Karna the best and never demanding. But, those words were so great. “I know. I love you too.” Karna showed the loveliest smile he had. The expression of a fullfilled person.

Siegfried couldn’t help but to think how lucky he was. To had this lovely, sweet, beautiful and very kind, gentle person as his partner. There were women trying to get close to Siegfried outside, but he really just didn’t care. He didn’t even notice what they were trying to do. His eyes were only for Karna.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The peaceful days continued. Three months passed, that sunday, Sigurd called at ten in the morning. “Brother, I’m going to be father!” The voice was loud and cheerful. 

Siegfried instantly smiled up. “Congratulations! I’m happy for you. When is the due?”

Karna who was reading his manga and snacking on some chocolate looked back to Siegfried. He put down his book and walked to the man. Seeing how happy Siegfried was, Karna stood beside him and listened to the conversation. 

Sigurd told them that Brynhildr was one month pregnant. And both of them were so delighted with this news. Oh, Karna could listen to that voice and guessed how happy the couple were. They had been together for some time already and had been trying so many times. 

After the call was off, Siegfried hugged Karna and laughed. His brother’s happiness just spreaded on his own. What a happy news indeed. And their children would be close on age. Six months difference.

“Wait! I have to tell Sieg!” Siegfried suddenly remembered about the youngest brother and called him. Only to know that Sigurd had told him as well a second ago and he had told Jeanne as well. They whole family was so pleased with the news.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

This came as a big news to the circle. Brynhildr’s side of family celebrated it and held a party for this just to spread the news, since Byrnhildr was the only child of her family, her child would be their heir. So it wasn’t just Sigurd’s line mattered here. Of course, being a business partner of them, Pandavas were invited to the party.

Kunti initially asked Yudhisthira to go with her but Arjuna insisted he would also want to go with her. She guessed that her son might want to see Karna. After all, this was Brynhildr’s celebration. He was likely to be present. And they were curious about this brother of them than suddenly joined their circle. Yudhisthira was curious as well, which was why he quickly get himself ready for the party.

They went to the party. It was at a famous five star restaurant in a hotel building. When they arrived, everyone had started to congratulate the couple. Sigurd thanked them as Brynhildr held on his hand. She was never the talkative type, so Sigurd mostly do the social activities while she would be right next to him. No women would try to approach them. 

Kunti went to the couple and congratulated them. Yudhisthira shook hands with Sigurd, smiling politely.

But that wasn’t what Arjuna came for. Arjuna walked away from his mother and brother and looked around the room. It wasn’t hard to look for Karna. Arjuna simply needed to look at the head. The tallest person in room should be Siegfried. Next to him was, of course, Karna. People were talking to them as well.

Karna’s hair was styled down neatly. He was wearing a black T-shirt, two buttons on top, with a fancy brown coat outside, unbuttoned. He wore an order custom made black pants. The one with rubber band and streched to fit kind of pants. Karna was bigger for sure. His belly was bloating out. And for that, he couldn’t wear any suit. But this outfit was proper enough. They were expensive clothes. Anyone could know just by looking.

Since Karna’s wasn’t announced, a lot of people only knew it tonight. It came out as a surprise. Like usual, people must be insulting them inside their heads. 

But for Arjuna, that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t bear the view he was looking at. Arjuna felt like something was staining his heart more. More dark clouds forming inside him. That Karna was acting properly, so noble and beautiful, talking to the other elites with Siegfried next to him, with that belly. With that man’s child that Arjuna secretly wish it was dead.

 _No...no...no..._ Warth filled Arjuna’s chest. But another wave of sadness fought the warth off. He just couldn’t accept this. Arjuna couldn’t bear seeing Karna became that man’s property. Oh, Black was laughing and cursing at the same time inside him. 

When Karna noticed that Arjuna was there, his body stiffened. He moved closer to Siegfried, sticking their arms together and held on his hand. Karna looked away from Arjuna coldly and that triggered Arjuna. Karna wouldn’t look at him. For Karna, Arjuna was just a bad past he wanted to forget. Nothing more. 

Just a brother from the same mother that happened to hurt him some time ago. Not worthy of attention or whatsover. Just a passing person.

Arjuna kept staring at the couple that Siegfried noticed him and Arjuna quikcly walked away. Alongside with Karna’s discomfort that he held on his hand tightly, he was feeling threatened. Siegfried had run a few guesses inside his head. 

Siegfried whispered something to Karna’s ear and the man looked up. Karna nodded and they excused themselves politely from the guests, saying that Karna needed some air and left the room. Sieg took their place.

Arjuna quickly followed them, silently, to the garden. Karna and Siegfried sat down at the bench while Arjuna peeked at them from behind the wall. 

Karna held on his stomach and frowned down. Siegfried embraced the sun, telling him to calm down and nothing bad would happen again. “Do you want to go home?” Siegfried asked as he kissed the man’s temple.

“No, it’s nothing serious,” Karna shook his head lightly. He smiled to the alpha and then buried his face onto the shoulder. “That’ll be rude to Byrnhildr and Sigurd. We’ve just arrived.”

That gentle and kind voice killed Arjuna. He gritted his teeth in anger, clenched his fist. They were too close to each other. No! No! Arjuna wanted that man to disappear. If Siegfried wasn’t here, Karna would certainly look at Arjuna. It was hard to breath. His chest were so heavy. It hurts. It really was. Arjuna couldn’t believe himself that he was feeling this way.

_Why didn’t that man abandon Karna!? Why the hell does he want a damaged good!? Why!? If only he would toss Karna away. I... I..._

_You’ll what? Pick him? But I thought you said you’re not interested with him in that way. Finally admitting that you want Karna?_

_Shut up! That was you who did it! Not me!_

_But it was you who fucked him after I did. You didn’t stop even when he cried!_

Karna showed that expression. The one Arjuna had always wanted to see. The eyes of longing. That smile. The one Arjuna had dreamt so many times of. But those weren’t for him. It was for Siegfried. The two held hands and brushed their lips together. They looked very content even when Karna just saw Arjuna. 

Arjuna realized how small and effectless his existence was to Karna. Even though he had inflicted so much damage, yet, Karna wasn’t even bothered at him. He didn’t even care of Arjuna. Karna didn’t try to name him out. Karna didn’t even give a piece of hatred to him. Karna ignored him.

Unable to watch anymore, Arjuna went away. He walked back to the room, putting his mask on, and became his usual self again. But under that mask, his crack was getting bigger. He didn’t know for how long he could keep this mask on.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna stood at the balcon of their room at the middle of night. He couldn’t sleep. He looked at the sky and thought about what happened a few months ago. His hands trembled slightly and his body could still remember how painful it was. Karna subconciously hugged his belly. His lips formed a frown.

Karna wasn’t next to Siegfried, so his hand searched the bed and he didn’t found Karna. The man who usually sticked close to him in the bed had been gone for some time. Toilet call was never this long. So, Siegfried opened his eyes to search for him.

He sat up and looked around. He found Karna was at the balcon, the door was see-trough glass door. Karna’s shoulder looked heavy for some reason. Siegfried got up, he took a pants hung on wardrobe side and wore it. And he took Karna’s comfy cardigan he wear in house. 

He walked to the man and put that cardigan over Karna’s shoulder and gently embraced him from behind. “Can you share your what you’re worrying with me?” Siegfried asked as he smell the man. “Did you know that person from earlier?”

Karna slowly nodded. “Sorry. I should’ve told you,” he paused a moment. “That was my half-brother from the same mother.”

Siegfried raised his brows. He knew the Pandavas as they were his occasional business partner. He never expected Karna to have relation to them. “So... your mother is...”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “Above the papers, I am only their far relative.”

But Siegfried felt that wasn’t all. If it was just that, Karna wouldn’t feel so threatened. He wouldn’t held so tightly on Siegfried. Siegfried had a few scenarios running in his head but he didn’t want to assume before Karna told him the truth. “Did anything else happened?”

Karna let go of the hug and faced him. He looked up in silence and the frowned down. His lips couldn’t part. It was hard to say it. But, he slowly spoke up. “He... did it...” he said with very light voice.

Siegfried wasn’t surprised at all. He had a feeling that this might be the case. And the situation of their family was the cause of Karna’s silence the whole time. Siegfried didn’t like this. But he had promised to respect this decision of Karna. Karna wanted to keep his mother’s family safe, this was amiable. And Karna’s relationship with his mother had improved. Karna just wanted to keep it like this. 

“It’s okay,” Siegfried hugged him and rubbed on his back. “You’re safe now.”

“Un,” Karna nodded and hugged back. He believed there was nothing he should be worried about now. “Thank you.”

.  
.  
.


	7. Chapter 7

Sigurd was taking a day off that day and that worried Siegfried. That brother of his had talked and stressed about Brynhildr’s sickness and that was quite concerning. Added with him not coning to work, that worried Siegfried. A lot.

The evening, they were just visiting to check on Sigurd and Brynhildr... because well, Brynhildr could quite extreme at times. But so far, everything was okay. She looked horrible though. Her nausea was truly terrifying. She looked even sadder than her usual looks. And the she was reason why Sigurd couldn’t leave. The sumanai brother couldn’t leave her alone after seeing her tears. 

“I used to eat this brand when I didn’t feel good and couldn’t eat meals,” Karna introduced the pretzel brand he had bought on his way here alongside with some peaches and avocados. When he heard she was feeling sick, he went to get things that might help. 

“You were eating pretzel the whole time?” Brynhildr asked with a concerned face. She already felt bad for not able to eat anything and the idea of having pretzel for the remaining of who knows until when this sickness persist, was just scary.

“No. Only when I feel really bad,” Karna answered as he looked at her. “Sometimes it’s better to leave the food cold before you eat it,” Karna said with his flat face and Brynhildr nodded. “Cold food is easier to eat.”

“I see. I’ll try that.” She said. Her tone was her usual melancholic soft tone.

Karna blinked twice and rubbed his chin. “This might come out weird. But I smell lemons when I feel sick.” 

Sieg looked to the moms-to-be. Karna was telling her his experience to help her with her sickness. She got it really bad. Then, he glanced to the dads-gonna-be across them. The two were sitting side by side, smiling widely and proudly as they watched in silence. Sigurd’s glasses was shining again. They looked funny and their weird smile were almost like copy pasted ones. They were just so proud with what they had made, comically.

Karna taught Brynhildr more tips and tricks that he used. Such as using a warm padding on his neck after throwing up. He also suggested ice creams when feeling blue. Though, this one maybe was just his personal hobby. Karna was crazy with ice creams. He still did. Their fridge was still filled with ice cream even until now. No night without the sweet treat.

Anyway, they liked watching their wives talking like this. Both of them were thinking about how cute their wives were. The sumanais were expanding more. Oh, but Karna wasn’t his wife...yet.

After teaching all Karna knew and Brynhildr taking notes of them. They left the house of the couple. Because she couldn’t eat anything, inviting them for dinner was just rude.

After discussing where to go, they decided to go for the seafood restaurant. Though, it really wasn’t much of discussion. It was just Karna who picked it and the other two agreeing on it. 

They picked a seat outdoor at the balcony. Lobster was the main dish, aside from that they ordered onion rings, salad, and fries. As long as Karna was pleased, the rest were fine. Siegfried just wanted to see his sun happy. Sieg liked seafood too and the lobster was great. Sieg somehow felt like he was a child again because Siegfried and Karna felt like his parents. After that, they dropped Sieg at his dorm and went home on their own.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They got home and went to bath together. The bathtub was triangular corner whirpool tub. It was wide enough to fit both of them with much extra space left. Enjoying the warm bath was Karna’s hobby which Siegfried joined on when he felt like it. But he did joined a lot. 

Siegfried hugged the pale man from behind, grabbing on the round belly and closed his eyes in delight. Karna had his hand in Siegfried’s hair and ruffled it. Then he looked back and they kissed. Started by brushing lips, and then it got intense with tongue playing with each other. They parted a second before they redo it again, then stopped. “Let’s go to the bed,” Siegfried whispered and Karna kissed his cheek after he nodded.

They moved to the bed and Karna went to Siegfried’s dick and started grabbing it, stroking it gently and licked the top. Then, he put it into his mouth. Siegfried was big so he couldn’t just fit the thing into his mouth. So he sucked on the upper parts. 

Siegfried gulped as he looked down. “You don’t have to do this...” he said with hot and red cheeks.

Karna smirked and proceeded on sucking him. His hand moved back and went to his own hole. He pushed a finger in to prepare himself, and then the second one, then, the third one. Being used with Siegfried had made him elastic and easy to stretch.

After sucking and fingering for sometime, he felt it was enough and his hole was throbbing. “Cwan... I... pwut... it innn...?” He asked while he kept sucking. Making he sounded weird.

Siegfried who was so focused with Karna’s face as he sucked got awaken from his daydream. “Eh.. wha—?” He blinked twice and smirked. “Ah, of course.” 

Karna snorted lightly and licked the top once more before he moved and sat on Siegfried’s lap, positioning himself above the dick, and slowly pressing down. It slowly went in, the tip entered him. Then he pushed lower, it went in half and then fully. After it went all in, Karna grabbed on his man and kissed him again. They felt each other’s hot breath on their face. Siegfried grabbed on Karna’s ass and helped him move. 

They took their sweet time enjoying the fun. They moved slowly and sticked their bodies close. Karna grabbed on Siegfried’s back, while the man sucked on the pale neck as he groped on the ass. His dick inside could feel Karna’s little twicthes as he moved the dick in and out of him. His juices leaked out more. 

“Ahh... haaa...” Karna moaned lightly as he got close. Listening to that voice while Karna released more of the sweet scent, Siegfried grabbed on Karna’s back of head as he pushed the man down slowly. Then, he thrusted faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Hitting on Karna’s favorite spot, sending him high and gasped loudly as he came.

Siegfried shoved his tongue into Karna’s mouth again as he did the last few thrusts and cum inside him. 

They gazed on each other’s eyes and smiled. Continued with a series of laughters and embraced. Their bond was a bliss as they loved one another dearly. Their daily life was their treasure and their sun came to the world, shining brightly.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t regret drawing that page.
> 
> //also I’m ending this fic because I want to start another vampire AU. :U  
> Damn I miss all the pain.


End file.
